Inocente Broma
by HadaDeCuentos
Summary: Enfrascados en una guerra de bromas los chicos no ven las señales de la catástrofe acercándose, ¿Podrá Gray con la tormenta que se avecina? *Del foro: 413 days! Intercambio: ¿Pescamos? ¡Happy April Fool's Day es para Lightblue17!*


**¡Este escrito esta dedicado con mucho amor (y disculpas) a Lightblue17!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el intercambio: ¿Pescamos? ¡Happy April Fool's Day!**

* * *

¡Perdon! ¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!¡Perdon!

Se que es horriblemente tarde pero realmente no puede entregarlo antes, estuve castigada (de hecho aun lo estoy) por un malentendido que se supone tenia que aclarar mi profesora con mi mamá (y no lo ha hecho). Así que publique furtivamente.

La verdad soy pesima para escribir comedia o contar un chiste pero lo intente ¡Espero te guste!

* * *

 **Inocente broma.**

Si bien era cierto que el gremio se caracterizaba por ser un poco—solo un poco— alborotado y divertido también era cierto que había días—como aquellos—en los que el ánimo decaía a tal grado que ni las habituales peleas lograban levantar un poco de su vitalidad. Fairy Tail peleaba con uno de sus peores enemigos.

 _El aburrimiento._

Tal vez de haber estado ahí tu habrías visto las señales de la catástrofe acercándose, algunas fueron muy obvias y otras no tanto, pero estaban ahí. Si no hubieran estado tan desesperados por algo de diversión tal vez ellos las hubieran notado.

Pero no fue así.

 _¡Ah, qué días de **tormenta!** Que fácil fue arruinar esa primavera._

Te debes de estar preguntando **_¿Qué paso?,_** no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás. Así que acompáñame a ver esta _ridículamente_ triste historia.

A las doce del día el dragón de fuego aún no se había aparecido en el gremio— _esa fue la **primera** señal y la más obvia_ —el nivel de aburrimiento estaba tan alto como el amor de Juvia a Gray-sama y el calor propio de la temporada se encargaba que cualquier intento de diversión fuera rápidamente abandonado, el gremio era lo suficientemente grande para dar cabida a muchas personas sin embargo a pesar de su tamaño el mago de hielo no podía evitar toparse una **y otra vez** a Panther Lily—esa fue la _segunda señal_ , y no, no creo que los gatos negros traigan mala suerte, tal vez simplemente la predicen. En este caso Panther Lily fue el que predijo (sin ser consiente) esta gran catástrofe—, mientras desayunaba en la barra, camino al baño, al revisar el tablero de peticiones, cuando se escondió de Juvia, en fin, creo que comprendes.

Cuando el traga fuegos llego creo que aún no era muy tarde para evitar lo que pasaría. Abrió las puertas con fuerza de par en par y tan pronto tuvo un pie adentro grito con Happy revoloteando a su alrededor.

—¡He descubierto algo genial! ¡Apuesto a que les ganare a todos! —soltó una risotada feliz y orgullosa llamando la atención de todos.

—¿De qué hablas Natsu? —pregunto Lucy con curiosidad, _la curiosidad mato al gato ¿No?_

Mientras Natsu contaba con pelos y señales su nuevo descubrimiento a los demás exagerando las partes buenas y divertidas y omitiendo las pequeñas advertencias que le habían sido dadas por la persona que le había mostrado aquella celebración. Luego vino lo que yo denominó como **_la caja de pandora_** , la inocente caja de cartón que Natsu coloco en el piso estaba repleta de artilugios y demás cosas para hacer lo que el dragón denomino la mejor guerra de bromas del mundo.

Mientras todos curioseaban el contenido de la caja Erza no pudo evitar notar uno de los muchos folletos que contenía.

—¿ _April Fools' Day?_ Esto dice que es el primero de abril, estamos casi a finales Natsu—dijo con una mirada de reproche.

—¿Qué importa eso? ¡El encargado del festival me dio todo lo que sobro del evento con tal de que dejara de molestarlo! —sonrió con orgullo—¡Sera divertido!... O es que ¿Tienen miedo de perder?

Y este amigos míos fue el punto de **no retorno.**

Lo que ocurrió después fue un revoltijo de situaciones extrañas, lo que en un principio fueron bromas inocentes y graciosas desde globos de agua hasta sal en el azucarero dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando "accidentalmente" el delicioso glaseado del pastel de Titania fue remplazado por pasta dental, parece una broma inocente. Pero créeme no lo es. Los dos dragones y el alquimista se culparon entre sí, al no aceptar ninguno la culpa y recibir todos el castigo de la pelirroja clamaron por venganza.

Explosiones de pintura saltaban por todos lados, pequeños incendios que quemaban ropa, pociones que te dejaban con lunares purpura o con plumas por una semana, cebollas disfrazadas de manzanas acarameladas. Todo tranquilo, luego en plan de venganza a algún dragón se le ocurrió lo que sería una excelente idea, aunque su plan nunca resulto como quería. Después de una fallida explosión de fuegos artificiales que hizo retumbar todo el gremio y bombas de pintura un gritito lastimero se escuchó desde el rincón en donde la mayoría de las chicas se habían escondido de los hombres y sus bromas pesadas.

—¡Juvia! ¿Estás bien? — el grito de Lucy pauso inmediatamente los preparativos y las bromas. El edificio era un desastre, todos estaban cubiertos de harina después de una broma de Gray, todos estaban en el primer piso después de que a alguien se le ocurriera llenar el suelo del segundo con vasos llenos de agua impidiendo el paso y para rematar tendrían que reparar las vigas del techo después que a Natsu y al alquimista se le ocurriera colocar una inofensiva bomba casera hecha con cerrillos en el techo—para eliminar a Gajeel— pues ahí guardaba las bromas que iba a hacer el pelirrosa para que nadie se las quitara. Lo que ninguno de los dos conto fue que los pequeños fuegos artificiales de Gajeel fueran de largo alcance y que su _inofensiva_ bomba no lo fuera tanto.

La maga de agua se encontraba a duras penas de pie siendo sostenida por Lucy y Lisanna que miraban a los tres con claro reproche, una de las vigas al desprenderse había caído sobre la joven y si bien las demás lograron quitársela de encima quedaba más que claro que el brazo de la muchacha estaba roto. Su posición completamente antinatural lo delataba.

Natsu y Gray tragaron saliva e intercambiaron miradas culpables.

Los ojos cristalinos por el dolor y su cuerpo con varios moretones lograron que Gray se sintiera repentinamente mareado, aquello era su estúpida culpa. Todo por esa maldita guerra de bromas.

El alquimista se acercó a la muchacha con pasos lentos hasta tenerla de frente, las cristalinas lágrimas de dolor le clavaron una daga en el corazón, era un idiota.

—Juvia disculpa—dijo con voz culpable—, esto es mi culpa. Natsu y yo exageramos esta vez.

La chica lo miro con sorpresa.

—Hare cualquier cosa para que me disculpes.

La maga de agua no había terminado de procesar su información cuando Mira se colocó entre ellos con los ojos brillantes de quien trama algo, entonces con una sonrisa demasiado inocente agrego.

—¿Cualquier cosa, eh Gray? ¿Sabes el significado de tus palabras?

El alquimista tuvo la sensación de que venderle su alma a Zeref era más sencillo.

—Si.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece llevar a Juvia a una cita? ¡O aún mejor! ¿Qué tal ser novios?

Los dos implicados se pusieron colorados ante las locas—para Juvia no tan locas—ideas de la maga. Gray estaba a punto de buscar las palabras perfectas para negarse cuando una nueva idea surgió del fondo.

—¿Novios? ¡Para que esperar! ¡Mejor ya pídele matrimonio! —Gray odiaba a Gajeel, tal vez de haber hecho equipo con él en vez de Natsu hubiera sido mejor.

 _Y sí._ No hubo manera humanamente posible de zafarse de ese embrollo, aquel día de bromas término de una manera inesperada: un par de lindos e inesperados prometidos. Si bien su inicio fue extremadamente raro Gray tiene que admitir que a lo que empezó como una catástrofe se encamino por una buena dirección, **_una realmente buena dirección._**

La promesa de matrimonio no se cumpliría hasta algunos años después, en una soleada tarde de abril bajo la firme y dulce amenaza de _"Si la lastimas te partiré la cara"_ por parte de Gajeel. Hubo otra cosa aquel día, mientras todos celebraban la novia y su mejor amigo se acercaron a el ahora esposo de la primera para con una sonrisa burlona hacerle la confesión de su vida.

Aquel accidente de algunos años atrás en su propia versión de _April Fools' Day_ no había sido más que una bien planeada broma. Gajeel había previsto sus obvios planes y los había usado a su favor, la parte complicada había sido **_convencer_** a Juvia de participar en la _originalmente inocente_ broma, el factor variable que no tomaron en cuenta había sido la entrometida peliblanca. A pesar de eso el dragón de hierro no desaprovecho la oportunidad de **_devolverle_** a Juvia _el favor,_ además las cosas salieron bien al final, **_¿no?_**

A ese capítulo en la historia de Fairy tail se le conoce como "La Gran Tormenta", fue una catástrofe de tal magnitud que incluso al sol de hoy tiene sus consecuencias—consecuencias que corren por ahí y se atragantan de dulces—, Gray nunca vio las señales avisándole y de haberlas visto no hubiera hecho nada para evitarla.

Mucho menos si las secuelas de dicha catástrofe son un beso de buenos días por parte de la maga y dos pequeñas melenas azuladas que corretean alrededor de él _._

Bendito fuera _April Fools' Day._

* * *

Solo dos preguntas; ¿Te gusto? ¿Te reíste?


End file.
